Dance With The Devil
by BakurasXLoverXAngel
Summary: I believe in you" Kandii is just an average girl, but when a strange, dark man approached her, looking for a fight, what happens? bad summary, but it's a very good songfic


**AN: Well hello, this is my first fanfic on here, and it's a songfic, yay! It has Bakura, which is hot, because everyone knows Bakura is a sexy beast, yes? mmmmm. He's verry hot. Yes.**

**Well, anyway this is a songfic to dance With the Devil by breaking Banjamin. I really like this song so a made a thing with Bakura with it. It's a sexy song, and he's sexy so it fits. Yeah, and I don't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh. I wished I owned Bakura (or he owned me ;) ) but I don't, because he's a Yu-Gi-Oh chraracter. Anyway, I do own Kandii, she's my oc. She's really lucky, huh?**

**Well I hope you enjoythis faniction cuz it's like, really good, I'm really proud of it. So, enjoy. =3**

_

* * *

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Kandii's eyes were filled with tears. Her face was scratched up, her bottom lip was bleeding. She hurt everywhere. She was exhausted from fighting. Her knees gave way and she fell to her knees.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

The girl squeezed her amber eyes shut. Why? Why was this man going to kill her? She didn't do anything wrong. He was pure evil. She felt so desolate and alone. Like she was going to die. She _was _going to die. She was sure of it.

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

Kandii's eyes flew open and she looked ad the white-haired man standing before her. She looked up deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly she felt hopeful for some reason. His eyes were lying, she could see it. He wasn't such a horrible person, really. He was just struggling. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did.

_I won't stay long, in this world so goodbye, as we dance with the devil 't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

Bakura's left hand gripped a butcher knive, already stained with my crimson blood. His face held a wicked smile, an evil smile. He wanted to kill me, I knew. And he'd enjoy it. He was a killer. His glare was icy, but she couldn't look away. She looked into them in awe and wonderment. He was like a devil, but a beautiful devil.

_Trembling, crawling across my your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

Bakura ran the blade of his knife across her cheek, down her neck, shoulders, and onto her arms, bringing it across her skin, making her shudder. All the while he wore his twisted, masochistic smile. She could never bring her eyes away from his. He enjoyed her discomfort.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

"Bakura." She whispered. Looking into his brown eyes, she felt like she could see into his soul. And she could tell that he didn't have to do this. She felt her heart flutter with love for him even though they had just met. She believed in him.

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Despite his blade on her skin, she stood up halfway and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, Bakura dropped the knife. Kandii smiled at him. "I love you, Bakura." She pulled him into a hug, making them both fall back to their nees.

_Hold on. Hold on._

After a while of looking at her oddly, Bakura wrapped his arms around her too and pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead, holding on to her tightly. He'd never felt like this before.

_Hold on. Hold on._

Bakura pulled Kandii away from his chest and looked into her eyes for a few minutes. His were different now, kinder. But not too kind. He would never fully be kind. But he could be good. She believed in him. He smiled awkwardly and pressed her lips in a rough kiss. The kiss became more heated and she could feel her lips bruising with how hard he kissed her. But she didn't care. All she cared about now was him.

_Goodbye._

"I love you too." Bakura said, when she pulled away for breath. He then pulled her back in for a more passionate, rough kiss.


End file.
